


Kiss It Better (Levi x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: Everything was now nothing and everyone was no one. The only thing on his mind was how wonderful you felt around him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Kiss It Better (Levi x Fem Reader)

A cloud of despair poured heavy rain over Levi and his squad as they returned home from their mission. More soldiers than usual had been lost and for some reason Levi was feeling an immense guilt.

Every second it took for the gate to open filled him with dread. The walk of shame back inside the walls was shameful indeed. The civilians were cheering at first, only stopping when they noticed that they left with more people than they returned with.

A feeble old woman stood in the way of Levi’s horse, making him stop in his tracks.

“What is it?”

“Where’s Michael, surely you guys didn’t leave him behind. Is he in the back there?”

Oh he was in the back, on the cart in a body bag.

Levi turned to Erwin for approval before turning his head back to the old woman and shaking it.

Her bright smile turned into a dim look of horror. The one and only son she cherished so much was gone. She fell to her knees and began wailing, slapping the hands of anyone who reached out to comfort her.

Her vision went red as she grabbed onto the reins of Levi’s horse.

“MY SON! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY SON! YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!”

It took several men to pull her away and allow the scouts to continue their route back to base. Even though Levi’s face remained stone, the dam inside him was slowly breaking.

As you removed the saddle from your horse, you noticed Levi walking alone back to his room. With everything that had happened, you figured he needed company and followed after him.

For once he wanted to be held. He wanted to be comforted and praised. Levi had lost more friends than anyone else so his burden was very heavy. If only for a minute he could escape that, maybe he'd have a positive outlook on things.

“Captain, may I come in?” you asked softly as you knocked on the door.

There was no answer so you invited yourself in. He was sitting at his desk facing the window, still not acknowledging your presence.

“It’s me, Y/N. I just came to see if you were okay. This mission was one of the hardest that we’ve ever been on so I completely understand if you’re not. I’ll bring you some tea if it’ll make you feel better. How about black?”

His head bobbed a bit, giving you your answer.

“Yeah, that’s always been your favorite.”

There was still a bout of silence so you turned to leave until you heard a faint sniffling noise.

“Captain?”

You walked up to the side of his desk to see if he was okay and he turned his head away so you wouldn’t look. But you’d already seen enough.

His nose was a bright red and his eyes bloodshot. Tears poured from both corners as he let out choked cries.

Seeing captain Levi cry was a first, but considering all that he’s been through you’d be more concerned if he wasn’t crying.

Not really knowing what to do, you removed your jacket and pulled him into a hug. Salty tears drenched the rough fabric of your top as you began rubbing his back.

Normally he would’ve slapped your hand away and told you to move but this time was different. He needed this, the both of you knew it.

The more you whispered ‘It’s okay’ in his ear, the harder he began crying. You didn’t want him to get any louder and have the other scouts make a big deal about it so there was only one thing you could do that would put him in a temporary daze.

You pressed your chapped lips against his and placed your hand on the back of his head. His cries slowly diminished, leaving a trail of heavy breaths behind.

He was the captain and you were just a lowly scout but during that few seconds that your lips touched, you could feel your hearts connect.

“Y/N…” he whispered. 

“I’m so sorry...I just thought-”

Your apology was silenced as he pressed his lips back against yours, letting his warm breath graze your upper lip.

The two of you melted into each other, not caring about anything but this moment. Your hands roamed the tight space in between you until you hit a bump. His cock, it was already hard.

You looked to him for approval he nodded, giving you access to him.

Beads of pre formed at the tip, finally spilling out as you stroked him up and down. He let out little whimpers as you ran your thumb across his slit, enjoying how good it felt.

As you rubbed him you could feel his pulse increasing. The throbbing in his cock shot through the roof once you got on your knees to take him into your mouth.

His head tilted back almost immediately and you could hear his sporadic breaths as he tried to keep himself from being too loud.

“Y/N~ ahn please!”

Saliva dripped out of your mouth and down to his ass crack. Taking such a wonderful opportunity, you let your hand go there and tease his now wet hole with your fingers.

“Cumming!”

A river of his cum shot up into your mouth, but you weren’t going to stop there. Your finger slowly pushed into him until you were knuckles deep.

It hadn’t even been a minute before his cock was hardening and rising once more. This was a feeling he’d never felt before and he loved every bit of it.

“You’re taking me so well Captain. I’m proud.” you said as you fingered him.

His blush increased and you noticed this. Aww did the brave little captain have a praise kink? You were going to use this to your advantage.

You could feel him tensing up as in indication that he was close so you decided to pull your finger out. He groaned at the loss but was soon fulfilled as you pulled your pants off and climbed into his lap. You sank down onto him, your wet cunt sucking him in right away.

The worn springs of his office chair creaked loudly as you rode him. 

“Ahh fuck, you feel so good inside me Captain.”

Those moans that he tried so desperately to hold back were now loud enough to echo throughout the room. It was like he was at peace. Everything was now nothing and everyone was no one. The only thing on his mind was how wonderful you felt around him.

You rode him slowly, wanting to savor this moment until the very last thrust. He wanted to just pound into you but you didn’t allow it. Watching his body beg for more was quite entertaining.

Your own orgasm was approaching and so was his. The two of you wrapped your arms around each other and clashed until sharp cries followed by sticky cum poured from your bodies.

The scent of sex filled the air and you just sat there in his arms and him in yours.

When you finally calmed down and cleaned up, you went to go get the tea that you promised to make him, but you stopped on your way out, knocking on the door frame to catch his attention that was once again on the window.

“Good job on the mission, Captain.”


End file.
